1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a viewfinder and a monitor that displays an image captured by the apparatus body, and in particular, to an imaging apparatus having a monitor rotatably mounted on the apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus such as a digital camera has a monitor of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or the like on the apparatus body. With the monitor, a user can check an image captured by the imaging apparatus body on the spot. The monitor is generally installed in the back surface of the apparatus body that faces the user when a user takes a picture. The user can take pictures while checking the image captured by the apparatus body with a viewfinder or the monitor in accordance with shooting conditions. The user can also check a taken image with the monitor.
A digital camera proposed in recent years has a monitor that is provided as a different member from the apparatus body, and the monitor is rotatably supported relative to the apparatus body. In such a digital camera, one end of a support arm is rotatably mounted on the back surface of the apparatus body, and the monitor is mounted on the other end of the support arm. With this structure, viewability of the monitor is maintained by rotating the monitor, even when a user is in a position in which it is difficult for the user to face the back surface of the apparatus body. (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-098068)